Potter's Eleven
by Pepper Potter
Summary: AU. Harry Potter é um golpista que acabou de sair da prisão, depois de uma sentença de seis anos. Com um novo esquema em mente, ele reúne um grupo de antigos colegas para roubar o maior banco do país e, de quebra, derrubar dois dos maiores corruptos da Grã-Bretanha.


**BOM DIA PESSOAS! Cá estou eu, depois de meses sem escrever uma fic, voltando (ou tentando voltar) com tudo. E apesar de ter mais uns projetinhos em mente, resolvi começar com esse AU baseado em Ocean's 11 ("Onze homens e um segredo"). Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Harry James Potter acordou sorrindo naquela manhã. Sorriu no banheiro, enquanto urinava junto com dezenas de outros homens; sorriu durante todo o café da manhã, empurrando de bom grado aquela gororoba que o Estado pagava e lhes dava pra comer goela abaixo; sorriu ao se olhar no espelho quando estava escovando os dentes; sorriu ao cumprimentar pela última vez seus colegas de cela e corredor.

Sorriu ao colocar seus pertences dentro da mochila de lona vermelha e ao ver aquele mesmo velho de seis anos atrás carimbar um papel e lhe entregar a segunda via, dizendo "Olha, Potter, você é um homem bom, eu sei disso. Vê se fica fora de encrenca dessa vez, tá bom?"

Sorriu ao atravessar os portões finalmente abertos da Penitenciária Azkaban, sentindo o calor do sol e vendo o céu azul.

Não que na prisão ele não pudesse ver o céu azul ou tomar sol, mas tudo fora daquelas grades parecia diferente.

Menos aqueles ratos com asas que chamavam de pombas. Eram uma praga em qualquer lugar. _Deus, como Harry odiava pombas._

Atravessou o estacionamento e seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais ao avistar a figura de um homem ruivo alto encostado num carro azul-turquesa. Um _Ford Anglia azul-turquesa. _Ron Weasley jogou no chão o cigarro que antes tinha entre os lábios, pisou nele com o sapato surrado e retribuiu o sorriso.

Harry largou a mochila no chão e abraçou o amigo, que bagunçou com a mão seus cabelos pretos já naturalmente bagunçados.

- Primeiramente bom dia.

Ron abriu a porta do passageiro para que Harry entrasse, deu a volta e sentou-se no banco do motorista.

- Cadê a Hermione?

- Não pôde vir, ficou agarrada com umas coisas do trabalho. Mandou pedir desculpas. Deu uma explicação de cinco minutos pra provar que realmente queria vir, quer que eu repita? – Ron respondeu, dando partida no carro. Harry riu.

- Não precisa. Vou vê-la daqui a pouco mesmo, né?

- Mione me mataria se eu não te levasse lá antes de qualquer outro lugar e você sabe disso.

Ron havia pegado a estrada e aproveitava a falta de carros nela para aumentar a velocidade. Harry abriu a janela e sentiu o vento no rosto. Ron sempre gostara de dirigir, e quanto mais rápido, melhor. Velocidade, rapidez de raciocínio, adrenalina, o ruivo amava tudo que envolvia estar atrás de um volante com nada além de uma estrada (e talvez alguns motoristas mais lentos prontos para serem ultrapassados) à sua frente. Também amava a expressão de surpresa que 80% das pessoas fazia quando via a verdadeira potência de seu simplório Ford Anglia. Ah, o que um bom mecânico não faz. E Ron era um _ótimo_ mecânico.

Harry preferia motos. Mal podia esperar para reencontrar sua amada Firebolt.

- Como se eu tivesse qualquer outro lugar pra ir.

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda com os olhos na estrada.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Duvido que minha senhoria tenha mantido meu apartamento arrumado e me esperando depois de todo esse tempo, ainda mais depois de você ter saído de lá.

- Você sabe que não vai mais precisar daquele apartamento, certo?

- Como assim?

- Aquela casa no largo Grimmauld é sua agora. Imaginei que fosse se mudar pra lá.

Harry havia se esquecido por um momento do casarão que seu padrinho havia lhe deixado quando morrera. Quando fora _assassinado_ pelas mesmas pessoas que causaram (talvez indiretamente, mas ainda foram de certa forma responsáveis) a estadia de Harry na prisão. Ele recebera uma carta dos advogados de Sirius pouco depois de receber sua sentença, pedindo que entrasse em contato o mais rápido possível para que pudessem discutir a herança. Depois de seis meses em Azkaban, Harry armara uma reunião, ouvira-os listar tudo o que agora era seu e finalizou o encontro. Não havia tocado em nada desde então. Deixara a casa a cargo de uma imobiliária para que a alugassem, a moto ficara com Hagrid e o dinheiro estava seguro em sua conta bancária.

- Não sei, Ron... Além da casa ser grande demais pra mim, não sei se estou preparado pra assumir tudo o que ela representa, sabe?

- Do que você tá falando?

- Aquela era a casa do Sirius. Fim.

- Então você vai vendê-la?

- Sei lá, deixei pra alugar enquanto eu tava na prisão. Achei que era o mais apropriado.

- Sei. Enfim, você pode ir pra lá, afinal, o lugar é seu. Sem falar no tanto de gente que tá te esperando.

- Me esperar sair da prisão é diferente de estar ansioso pra me dar abrigo, Ron.

- Só dizendo, cara. Falando nisso, lembra de ligar pra mamãe depois. Ela ficou enchendo o saco perguntando que dia eu ia te buscar.

- Saí daquela prisão com uma lista grande de gente pra ligar.

- Imagino. – Ron acabara de fazer uma ultrapassagem audaciosa e sorria de lado. - Mas deixe pra contar os planos quando a gente chegar em casa, ok?

Harry arregalou os olhos. _Como ele sabia...?_

- Harry, eu sou seu melhor amigo. Eu te conheço melhor do que você imagina.

O moreno agora sorria para o amigo. Também, depois de anos, ele já devia saber quando Harry estava armando alguma coisa.

- E aprendi uns truques com Mione. Mas a gente releva.

- Só imagino que tipo de truques ela aprendeu nesses seis anos.

Hermione era a melhor amiga dos dois – com ela, formavam um trio dinâmico – desde a época do colégio, e participava da maioria de suas "aventuras". Para não todos, mas alguns efeitos, ela era o cérebro do grupo, com sua inteligência e raciocínio lógico impecáveis, extensa coleção de livros e o mais importante: era uma hacker profissional. Destino engraçado para uma garota que durante a escola, se recusava a passar uma simples cola para os amigos. Harry e Ron costumavam brincar que Hermione só havia seguido a carreira (se pervertido, como ela mesma diria) porque se envolvera num dos planos dos dois e não conseguira parar.

Devido à sua importância para a logística da maioria dos esquemas que os três participavam, o apartamento de Hermione era o ponto de encontro do trio. Mesmo que Harry e Ron morassem juntos, era mais comum que os dois fossem até ela do que ela fosse até eles. Noites de pizza, bebedeiras, festas de aniversário, sessões cinema, quase tudo era feito lá.

O papel de Hermione nos planos não era o único motivo, claro. O sofá-cama absurdamente confortável e a proximidade com no mínimo três pubs, uma pizzaria, um café e um restaurante de comida chinesa com certeza contribuíam.

- Aliás, onde você tá morando? Lembro de dizer que tinha saído do nosso apartamento porque não dava pra manter e ia guardar minhas coisas pra quando eu saísse de Azkaban, mas você nunca mencionou pra onde foi.

- Você nunca perguntou.

Harry mexeu nos cabelos, constrangido. Não gostava de parecer um amigo indiferente. Ainda mais porque não era. E Ron sabia disso.

- Desculpa, sério. É só que a gente sempre acabava indo pra outros assuntos, e eu...

- Tudo bem, cara. Eu sei que minha vida te interessa mais do que qualquer jogo do Manchester.

- Devo admitir, sua vida é _bem _interessante. Em parte graças a mim, obviamente, mas continua interessante.

- Sabe que eu posso dizer exatamente a mesma coisa da sua vida? Que engraçado.

- Olha só, além de termos vidas interessantes, temos vidas engraçadas também! Maravilha!

Os dois riram.

- Falando em vidas interessantes, você ainda tá com a Lavender?

Ron mordeu o lábio e segurou o volante com mais força. Pisou no acelerador, ouviu algumas buzinas e xingamentos e parou num semáforo antes de olhar para o amigo. Harry o encarou com os olhos verdes por trás dos óculos de modelo redondo que usava desde a época do colégio, uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Olha, desculpa, mas era bem óbvio que vocês não iam durar, perguntei só por perguntar mesmo. Agora por que esse nervosismo todo pra responder?

- Então... tem uma coisa que eu precisava te contar, mas não sabia se por trás de um vidro e falando por um telefone era a melhor maneira...

- VOCÊ PEDIU A LAVENDER BROWN EM CASAMENTO?!

- Não, não... mas tem a ver com isso...

- Com a Lavender? Ou com casamento?

- Com nenhum dos dois, na verdade.

- Ron, cara, eu sei que você fica concentrado quando tá dirigindo, mas tenta fazer algum sentindo enquanto estiver falando comigo.

- Eu não acredito que você sequer cogitou a possibilidade de eu ter pedido a Lavender em casamento, Harry. Porra. Não fala comigo depois dessa.

- NÃO MUDA O ASSUNTO!

- Eu não mudei, que merda, o que você quer? Perguntou se eu ainda estou com a Lavender, então, não, não estou, terminamos pouco depois de você ir pra Azkaban, na verdade. Satisfeito?

- Estaria se você não tivesse começado aquele papo que tem (ou não tem, não ficou muito claro) a ver com casamento e Lavender e...

- Harry, eu prometo te explicar tudo quando a gente chegar, ok?

- Ok.

- Sempre me perguntei como é possível que um golpista bom como você seja tão fácil de enrolar. – O ruivo riu antes de fazer uma curva fechada que fez Harry se segurar no assento.

- Vai se foder, Ron. Eu estava distraído com a liberdade.

- Se você diz...

Harry sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Leu o nome do contato piscando junto com **1 MENSAGEM RECEBIDA**, e pensou, essa foi rápida.

_Já saiu?_

_Já._Digitou a resposta monossilábica e apertou "enviar".

_Me avise quando for a hora de ir._

Aquela ele nem se daria ao trabalho de responder. Guardou o celular no bolso.

- Quem era?

- Ah, mensagem da operadora, oferecendo um pacote com internet e tal. Devem achar que esses seis anos sem wifi ou 3G foram uma experiência infernal que eu nunca repetirei e portanto devo estar à procura do plano de internet perfeito.

- Você tem de admitir que seis anos sem wifi é bem pesado.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Você não faz ideia.

- Imagina a Hermione num lugar desses.

- Ela teria sorte de amar livros tanto quanto ama computadores.

Ron sorriu.

- Se não mais.

Dirigiram por mais ou menos uma hora, conversando, discutindo, ouvindo a rádio e beliscando umas balas de caramelo que encontraram no porta-luvas antes de Ron estacionar na frente do prédio de tijolinhos em que Hermione morava.

- Antes da gente subir, você vai encerrar aquele assunto.

O ruivo suspirou. Olhos azuis encontraram os verdes.

- Eu não sei muito bem como explicar isso, então vou só falar mesmo. Então. Eu e Hermione estamos namorando. E morando juntos. É. É isso.

Harry piscou várias vezes antes de começar a rir.

- Eu não acredito que não pensei nisso antes! Caralho, era tão óbvio! –Agora era Ron quem piscava, confuso.

- Óbvio?

- É! Qual é, você e Hermione? Era uma questão de tempo até vocês ficarem juntos. Pra ser sincero, demorou até demais.

- Vou ignorar essa última observação e considerar apenas sua extrema felicidade ao saber que nós estamos juntos.

Harry parou de rir.

- _É por isso_ que você queria me jogar pro largo Grimmauld, seu traidor! Pra ficar sozinho com a Hermione! E inventou uma merda de história que não dava pra bancar aquele apartamento sozinho! Meu cu! A gente escolheu aquele apartamento justamente porque era rentável mesmo se um de nós morresse. – Agora era Ron quem ria.

- Você está certo apenas em partes. Mas eu te ajudo a levar suas coisas pra lá.

- Que isso, eu vou é morar com vocês. Senti uma saudade horrenda daquele sofá-cama.

- Contanto que você cozinhe. Todos os dias. Café, almoço e jantar.

- A gente se ajeita.

Ron sorriu para o amigo. Só agora, com Harry ali ao seu lado, rindo, ele percebia o quanto havia sentido sua falta. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e, por alguma razão, estava pensando a mesma coisa.

- Então você e Mione, hein?

- É.

- Quando isso começou?

- Não sei te dizer, pra falar a verdade. Quer dizer, um ano e pouco depois de você ser preso, alguém deu uma festinha de ano-novo, não lembro quem, e eu e Mione transamos. No dia seguinte nós combinamos que foi só aquela vez, ok, tá, mas algumas semanas depois aconteceu de novo e de novo e virou uma coisa regular, sabe? Isso durou uns meses, até que uma noite eu tava voltando do supermercado e ela tava sentada na porta do nosso (meu e seu, não meu e dela) apartamento, muito muito bêbada, acho que tinha ido no bar com o pessoal, falando que tinha que falar uma coisa comigo, então eu levei ela pra dentro, mandei ela tomar um banho, emprestei uma roupa e pus ela pra dormir. No dia seguinte a gente tava tomando café da manhã e ela lembrou que tinha que terminar umas coisas do trabalho, aí levantou, me deu um beijo de despedida e foi embora. E eu fiquei lá. Ela nunca tinha me dado um beijo de despedida, sabe? Eu percebi isso naquela hora, e fiquei pensando, "por que isso agora?" e que merda ela queria me falar, aí resolvo ir logo pro trabalho e acabei de estacionar o carro e recebo uma ligação dela, mas era engano. Ela tinha me ligado sem perceber. Mas eu não desliguei. Acho que fiquei uns dois minutos ali, escutando a voz dela, antes de desligar. E na hora do almoço ela me liga de novo, e dessa vez não é engano, e ela diz meu nome uma, duas, três vezes, e antes de qualquer coisa eu falo pra ela me encontrar no Três Vassouras pra gente almoçar junto. Então nós estamos lá, comendo nossos sanduíches, e eu olho pra ela e falo "eu te amo", e ela me olha, sorri e fala "eu te amo também" e ninguém precisou explicar nada, era só isso, eu amava ela fazia sabe-se lá quanto tempo e nossa, ela me ama também.

Ron terminou de contar sua longa porém simples história de amor e deu um pequeno sorriso, como se sorrisse apenas para si mesmo, ou para a lembrança. Harry ouviu em silêncio, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Pensou que aquele final era o mínimo que os dois mereciam.

- Todo mundo sempre torceu pra vocês ficarem juntos, sabe?

- Se demorou esse tanto com torcida, imagina sem.

Saíram do carro e subiram as escadas até o apartamento. Ron tirou as chaves do bolso e abriu a porta. Entraram na sala e o sentimento de lar se instaurou novamente em Harry, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Harry!

A amiga surgiu numa das portas, os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e um sorriso estampado no rosto. Praticamente correu ao atravessar a salinha para abraçá-lo. Ele retribuiu o abraço com vigor, soltando-a para que pudesse cumprimentar Ron.

- Nós íamos fazer uma festa de boas-vindas pra você, sabe? Mas acabou que não deu tempo, e o pessoal anda meio ocupado...

- Tudo bem, Hermione. – A melhor amiga abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Olha, eu só tenho que terminar umas coisas no computador e já volto pra sentar aqui com vocês, tá bom? Ron, será que você pode tirar a torta do forno?

Só então Harry percebeu o cheiro delicioso de torta de caramelo que vinha da cozinha.

- Mamãe que fez, a gente só tá esquentando... é a sua favorita, né? Nada mais digno. – o ruivo abriu o forno e o cheiro ficou ainda mais intenso.

- NÃO COMECEM SEM MIM!

O grito vindo do quarto assustou os dois.

- Ainda bem que ela avisou. Meu deus, essa torta tá com uma cara ótima.

Ficaram conversando na cozinha até Hermione voltar e dizer, satisfeita:

- _Agora_ estamos reunidos.

Os três comeram mais torta do que aguentavam. Ron e Hermione, no caso, porque Harry aguentaria outra torta daquelas sem esforço. Depois de seis anos na prisão, qualquer porção da comida da sra. Weasley era um tesouro. Os três se perderam em mil assuntos antes de Hermione pigarrear.

- E quando o senhor vai nos contar do novo esquema? Quero saber onde estou me metendo.

- Vocês não imaginam o quão sortudo eu me considero por ter vocês dois.

- A gente não vai adivinhar seu plano se você não contar.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Nós vamos derrubar Voldemort.

- _O quê?! – _O casal disse em uníssono.

- Derrubar Voldemort e Umbridge e levá-los à justiça, na verdade.

- E como você planeja fazer isso?

- Roubando o Gringotes. Tudo gira em torno daquele banco, uma vez lá dentro, uma vez com o acesso, teremos tudo. Provas, registros, talvez um pouco de dinheiro. – Harry deu um sorriso malicioso. – Mas esse é o plano geral. As etapas necessárias para alcançar o objetivo final vão bem além disso. _Muito_ além. E é por isso que eu passei os últimos seis anos pensando em cada detalhe de cada quina desse esquema. E é por isso que eu fiz uma lista de pessoas necessárias para que tudo isso dê certo. Incluindo vocês dois.

- E quem seriam essas pessoas? E por deus, o que vai fazer com que essa vez seja diferente da última?

- No total deve dar umas onze, que é o número perfeito. E vai dar certo porque esse plano é melhor do que o anterior, como vocês verão em breve. E dessa vez, nós temos um trunfo que nunca tivemos antes e nunca sonharíamos em ter.

- E esse trunfo seria...?

- Um informante. Alguém que trabalha lá dentro, conhece as pessoas, o lugar, o acesso e o mais importante: tem, ou está prestes a conseguir, a confiança dos dois.

Hermione fez uma cara de choque para Harry.

- Harry, por favor, me diz que eu estou errada. Eu não acredito... de todas as pessoas...

- De quem ela tá falando? Quem é o informante?

Harry olhou de um pra outro, apreensivo. Abriu a boca pra falar quando ouviu a campanhia.

- ...E ele acabou de chegar. Timing perfeito.

Ele se levantou e foi receber o visitante. Ron e Hermione o seguiram até a sala, ficando longe da porta. Harry destrancou a fechadura e girou a maçaneta, revelando o seu trunfo.

- Boa noite, Potter. Weasley, Granger.

Draco Malfoy estava parado na entrada do apartamento.

* * *

**E aí lindezas, o que acharam? O Harry convence como golpista? O plano dele tem alguma chance? Quem mais vocês acham que está na lista do ~Potter's Eleven~? Deixem suas opiniões, elogios, críticas, tudo tudo que vier à mente! **

**Beijos e até semana que vem.**


End file.
